A conventional digital electronic alarm timepiece has time counting circuit means for counting the frequency-divided output of an oscillator to provide a time signal and alarm time memory counting means for setting an alarm time. A coincidence circuit activates alarm sound generating means when coincidence occurs between the time signal of the time counting circuit means and the alarm time set by the alarm time memory counting means. Thus the alarm sound occurs only when the preset alarm time and the current time correspond to each other.
This would cause no inconvenience if the alarm sounds of all digital electronic alarm timepieces were the same. However since the alarm sounds produced by digital electronic alarm watches vary considerably the purchaser of a watch may wish to hear the alarm sound of various watches before making his purchase. In this case it is troublesome for the supplier to demonstrate the difference in the alarm sounds of the watches being considered by the purchaser since he must reset the alarm time of each watch so as to make the alarm time coincide with the current time in order to obtain the alarm sound.